Your Warmth
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. Well at least thats what they want to believe. Short
1. Take One

Naruto is not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Part One_

Sasuke.

My enemy.

The one person that I trust the most in my life now.

The one person that I can't talk to about who I'm in love with.

I love a boy.

I hate it, everyday I wish that it would be different.

I've never told a soul.

Some people maybe kind of suspious but thats for them to decide.

I'm almost sure that Shikamaru is onto my cover up.

My cover up is fawning over Sakura.

It might just be my imagination but it almost looks like I see jealousy in his eyes when he sees me with her.

I can never take a long enough look. He always looks away and doesn't talk to anyone. Not that he normally does.

----

It was a chilly November day when I finally realized it.

My love for him.

I was walking with him. We were going to go train. Fight. Like always. I wasn't thinking and I brushed his hand with mine casually. It sent a spark down my spine. Made me me cringe in delight. I was confused at first but then I soon realized what I was feeling. Love. Love for someone I didn't want to love. Someone who hates me. Someone who I should hate too.

----

"Dobe, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as he stood across from me. I was just standing there, looking like an idiot. Looking at everything around me. Seeing only him. Sasuke. His hand had been so warm on mine. I found myself wishing for it back. Wishing for his warmth. I never thought that Sasuke would be warm, in any sense.

"Nothing teme," I said gaining the fierce competitive look into my eyes. I wish I really could be feeling fierce right now. But all I want to do is curl up in a ball and sleep. Or just sit and think. It isn't easy when you finally find out that you're head-over-heels in love with someone who you consider a close friend.

But I'm pretty sure Sasuke hates me.

----

I fought as usual that day. And the next and so on. But Sasuke wasn't stupid. I think that he could see right through my poor attempt at a mask. He didn't know what I was hiding. Just that there was something I didn't want anyone to see.

So he asked me what was wrong. In the scariest way possible.

Nicely.

----

"Naruto, walk with me for a moment," Sasuke said as he pulled me off the road and into the woods around the village. Stopping by a tree he looked me in the eye. "What is making you so unhappy?" Sasuke asked me desperately. He looked so concerned about me that I didn't want to lie even though I knew if I told him the truth he would hate me forever. "Don't you dare lie to me either."

"Its just. There is the person that I'm in love with. And they don't know, and it's killing me inside because I want them to know. But I don't want them to hate me," I said sighing. That should be good enough for him.

"You should just tell her. What have you got to lose?"

Apparently not.

"It's not a her." I watched as Sasuke's expression changed. To good or bad I don't know.

"Oh," Sasuke said getting up. "That's interesting."

-------------------

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another thing for NaNoWriMo. I'm just getting soo much done. I'm proud.

Please tell me what you think. The next little bit will be out by tomorrow.

Thanks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Take Two

Your Warmth  
Part Two

I felt his hand touch mine for only a milisecond and it was like heaven. I didn't want the sensation of his skin against mine to leave but it did. And then I was cold again. Sometimes I wonder how I can be so cold when I have the light of my life beside me. He doesn't know. He'll never know. No one can know. I would be rejected. I'm supposed to be perfect. I'm supposed to succeed my brother. Not fall in love with a boy.

When we finally got to the spot we normally used Naruto looks really preoccupied. He had a touch of glaze on his eyes. He must be thinking pretty hard about something to make him look like that.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, hoping to get a semi-decent answer.

"Nothing Teme," was all he had said in response. And then I'd seen that mask I hated to see on him. Why did he hide his feelings from me. There was no one else around. It's not like I really care.

We fought as usual. I won, as usual. But Naruto didn't seem too upset about it. I think he was too busy with his thoughts to care if he won or lost. They must be some good thoughts then.

----

It was two days after the whole incident that occured. Naruto still fought me in training. But he had lost his spunk.

'What are you hiding Naruto?'

Later that day I found Naruto, "Naruto, walk with me for a moment," I said as I pulled him off the road and into the woods around the village. "What is making you so unhappy?" I asked with genuine concern. "Don't you dare lie to me either." I just wanted to know what was wrong with Naruto, I don't want my love to be sad.

"Its just, there is a person that I'm in love with. And they don't know, and its killing me inside because I want them to know. But I don't want them to hate me," I could see Naruto's gaze fall to the ground. I tried to say something reassuring.

"You should just tell her. What have you got to lose?"

"It's not a her," Naruto said looking into my eyes. I could feel my face moving to give me a look of confusion. Did that mean I might actually have a chance? Instead of saying anything interesting in the least I said,

"Oh, that's interesting." I stood up. I thought the conversation was almost over. But apparently Naruto was not finished.

"You don't hate me now right?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No Naruto, I don't care who you like, it makes no difference to me."

There was a mix of confusion and relief on his face.

"But if it makes you feel better," I said hesitating, "I like a guy too." Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Really?" Naruto said. Although his vocabulary didn't reach very far, his face and the expressions on it were way more powerful then any word could describe.

Maybe it really was a good idea.

"It's true," I said wanting to hold Naruto.

"Who do you like?" Naruto said looking kind of hopeful. Could it be that...

"Oh, no one in particular," I said trying to put a mysterious look on my face.

"Same," Naruto said blushing. It couldn't be...

I shuffled over to Naruto, him watching me curiously. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist and I looked into his blue eyes that threatened to swallow me up.

"W-w-hat are you d-doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a pink tinge saying what he could not.

"I'm making you mine," I said in a serious tone, then after playfully watching the look of disbelief on Naruto's face, I claimed his lips.

--------

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short and sweet little ficlet. Please don't ask me to add to this as there is nothing more to write.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
